


Moonlight Memories

by Sillysbarka16



Series: The Witch, Were and Howl [5]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Weddings, Were Catra, Witch Adora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillysbarka16/pseuds/Sillysbarka16
Summary: Catra and Adora attend Perfuma and Scorpia's wedding, along with an unexpected guest.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Series: The Witch, Were and Howl [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981552
Comments: 5
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You guys with your comments have been amazing!

The town gardens had been decked out in stunning white ribbons; fairy lights hung from trees surrounding a simple clearing decked out with clean, white chairs. Adora relaxed into her seat between her best friend and girlfriend, watching the ceremony with tears in her eyes, her heart full of nothing but love for the two brides.

Scorpia looked the happiest Adora had ever seen her, eyes almost shining with delight, the love she felt for her bride almost palpable. She had an amazing, sleek black dress on, tight and perfect for her form, revealing powerful back muscles.

Perfuma on the other hand wore a stunning white dress with floral patterns on the lace, accompanied by lace sleeves. Her bouquet consisted of delicate flowers Perfuma must have organised not long before, for they were clearly freshly created.

Both brides wore a small, white daisy chain crown on their heads, looking ever so radiant in them. Perfuma couldn’t keep the smile off her face, Adora sure she’d have sore muscles before the end of the ceremony.

The ceremony was held in the main, public gardens of Bright Moon, a place where everyone in town was welcome to witness the beautiful ceremony. It was a small town, Perfuma and Scorpia well known amongst the town folks. Everyone loved them and wanted to support them on their special day.

Later, when night fell, the newly wedded couple would perform a sacred ritual in front of a close group of Supernatural friends and family, to unite their ever-lasting bond. Adora and Catra would be attending together, Glimmer and Bow invited also.

“Do you, Scorpia, take Perfuma to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, till death do you part?”

Scorpia had tripped over her vows, stumbling in a way that was just so _Scorpia_ , her excitement making words escape her. Yet in this moment, she spoke with absolute clarity, her devotion to Perfuma evident in every muscle of her body, eyes only on her bride.

“I do.”

The celebrant turned to Perfuma, the druid barely noticing as she stared up at Scorpia with so much love, so much _happiness_ , it had Adora’s own chest swelling with love for the happy couple.

“And do you, Perfuma, take Scorpia to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, till death do you part?”

The druid nodded once, the silence dragging until she giggled, “I do,” she said quickly, realising she needed to speak the words allowed. It only made Scorpia smile wider, knowing the pause wasn’t hesitation it was simply that Perfuma had forgotten she needed to speak.

The celebrant nodded, taking a step back and gesturing between the couple, “I pronounce you wife and wife, you may now kiss your bride.”

Perfuma wasted no time, rushing forwards and almost knocking Scorpia off balance as she kissed her. Adora wanted to laugh, it was so _them_ , yet she couldn’t bring herself to ruin such a beautiful moment between the newly married couple. 

When Perfuma and Scorpia broke away, it was to face the crowd, proudly holding hands and smiling at the crowd happily. Their smiles were infectious, every guest present smiling so widely Adora almost wished she used emotional magic, for she’d certainly be able to cast intense spells with the happiness from the crowd.

Perfuma and Scorpia walked down the isle as people hopped up to congratulate the new pair, swarming the Supernatural’s as everyone tried to speak to them. Adora and Catra stood, waiting patiently as the newly weds slowly made their way through the crowd to them.

“Congratulations,” Adora said happily, giving both Perfuma and Scorpia a warm hug.

Perfuma was practically glowing with excitement, Scorpia’s hand the only thing keeping her tethered to the spot. Adora was certain if she released her, Perfuma would bounce all over the place in her excitement.

“Thank you, Adora, I’m happy you were able to join us,” Scorpia said, her smile as wide as ever.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

Scorpia turned to Catra, smile softening and changing slightly, Adora recognising it as one that was grateful. “Thank you, Catra, it means a lot that you came today.”

Catra was smiling, something Adora had learned didn’t come naturally to the Were, even when she seemed so relaxed around the Witch. “You deserve happiness, Scorpia. I’m really happy for you.”

Scorpia scooped Catra up in the next second, hand still grasping Perfuma’s, though the other wrapped around the Were. Adora watched, eying Perfuma for a moment who only smiled at her new wife and friend. Catra grunted as she was released, moving to stand subtly behind Adora, though she had no unhappiness on her features, just a small quirk of her lips upwards.

“We have to keep moving, but we’ll see you at the Moonlight Ceremony?” Perfuma asked, already being pulled away by another selection of guests wanting to congratulate the happy couple.

Adora nodded, “of course, wouldn’t miss it.”

With that, Scorpia and Perfuma were once more lost to the crowd, Adora smiling and leaning against her own girlfriend pleasantly. Catra hummed quietly as she curled a hand around Adora’s, resting her head against her shoulder.

“I’m glad you came with me,” Adora said quietly, twisting so she could see Catra’s face.

Catra smiled, small and genuine, “I wanted to, Scorpia’s a friend, she deserves this.”

“You deserve happiness too,” Adora said quietly, not meeting Catra’s eyes.

The Were was silent, eyes drifting to the side. Adora released herself from the hold and dragged them towards the food tables, deciding it was time to eat. Catra had no complaints as Adora piled several lovely desserts onto a plate and handed it to her, Adora avoiding the chocolate flavoured foods.

Glimmer and Bow wandered over, food in hands as they greeted their friends. Adora greeted them cheerfully, happy to be with her friends once more.

“I’m so excited for the Ceremony! I’ve never been to an official bonding one before,” Bow said excitedly.

“Neither have I, I can’t wait!” Glimmer added cheerfully, fingers releasing small sparkles as she spoke.

Adora smiled at that, “I have, but I’m extremely excited for this one. It’s the first one I’ll attend for people I know well.”

Catra turned to her in confusion, “how many have you been to?”

“You’re asking questions now?”

Adora’s remark went ignored as Glimmer explained, “Adora’s the only Born Witch in town, usually for a Bonding Ceremony to be complete they need one present. So Adora get’s asked. She doesn’t have to do anything, and some couples prefer to ask external Witches.”

“It’s a good thing there aren’t too many couples in town who do the Ceremony.”

Glimmer rolled her eyes, nudging her friend slightly, “you love it. You always come home so happy.”

“Did they have Ceremonies in your old town?” Bow asked, looking at Catra. The Were tensed at Adora’s side, then relaxed slightly after a moment.

“If they did, I wouldn’t know. I didn’t really get out at night much.”

They chattered together for a while longer, the crowd around them beginning to thin as guests left politely after farewelling the brides. Catra and Adora hung together for the afternoon, enjoying the sunshine and each other’s company. Adora couldn’t help how her eyes were drawn to Catra’s outfit, the sunlight hitting it and enveloping her in warmth.

Catra’s outfit was elegant and simple, nothing like what Adora had seen her wear in the past. A red blouse with black suit pants, her hair done in a way that was neither up nor down. Her ears were covered by a thick braid, her hair falling gracefully behind her back. Around her neck the charged iron proudly sat, strong and powerful.

Adora’s own dress was red, knee length and almost tight fitting. She’d pulled her hair into a ponytail, two yellow clips resting in her hair. It was certainly more formal an outfit then she was used to.

Soon enough the reception was over, guests returning to their lives as Scorpia and Perfuma went through the gardens with their flower girl, Frosta, and the camera man. During the interlude, Catra and Adora decided to take a casual stroll through the gardens themselves, hands held calmly together.

As the afternoon eased into evening, Adora remained with Catra, having dinner at a local restaurant. They ate together, not for the first time, talking idly about themselves. Adora slowly learned more about the mysterious woman she was lucky enough to call her girlfriend, the Were only too eager to turn the tables onto Adora.

Over the past two weeks, Adora had learnt more about Catra then she’d thought possible. She felt as though she’d known the Were all her life, as though they’d been friends forever. Catra was so easy to talk to, so easy to get along with. Sure, she kept secrets, but who didn’t? Adora knew enough about Scorpia’s past to know Catra’s hadn’t been sunshine and rainbows. Heck, Adora’s hadn’t been either.

None of that mattered, not when it had all led to where they were now. The past is the past, after all. Much as Adora was curious – how could she not be? – it wasn’t her place to push where she wasn’t wanted. She respected Catra, knew enough about her to know she was a _good_ person. Sometimes she needed to hear it aloud, Adora was more then happy to provide that reassurance though.

When evening fell to night, Catra and Adora walked hand in hand through the darkened streets, empty now. Humans would be in their homes, Supernatural’s who weren’t invited to the gathering most likely also in their homes.

The Ceremony would take place atop the highest hill of Bright Moon, stunning views of the town below. It was an enormously magical site, Supernatural’s of all manners utilising this space for their own rituals. Adora had performed many spells here herself, many of them healing spells.

Scorpia and Perfuma already stood atop the hill, silhouettes casting shadows on the town below. They hadn’t changed outfits throughout the day, still wearing their stunning dresses. They watched as the site slowly filled with more Supernatural’s, no more then 20 when everyone had arrived.

The celebrant of this particular Ceremony was none other then Glimmer’s mother, the faery leader Angella. She was an intensely powerful faery, one capable of performing such an intense ritual. Adora and Catra stood to the side as Angella began, addressing the crowd.

“To all who gather, witness the union of two souls, forever tied to one another with a bond more powerful then what ties us to this plane.”

Though Adora had heard the words spoken multiple times, hearing them now, with Scorpia and Perfuma, it felt different somehow. More powerful. These were two souls entwining themselves so completely, two perfect souls finding a home together. It was uniquely beautiful.

Angella waved a hand through the air, white light following her fingertips and producing a light ribbon. She asked the couple to hold out their left hands, the Druid and Fire Elemental doing so immediately. Angella then wrapped the light ribbon around their wrists, holding her hand above the knot. The light changed colour, becoming a stunning red, transitioning to green, then settling on an even purple.

“We stand in the presence of two soulmates, Scorpia and Perfuma, may your life be filled only with the riches of your everlasting love.”

The faery looked around the gathering, pausing as she caught sight of the Witch, “with a Born Witch as my witness, I now complete your bond.”

Adora felt a tug at her magic, not at all unpleasant and completely familiar, before Scorpia and Perfuma were engulfed in a radiant purple light. Adora had always wondered how none of the humans in town hadn’t questioned why there would occasionally be a light show on the hilltops, though she supposed she should simply be grateful.

When the glow simmered down, the light ribbon vanished in a show of sparks, leaving the audience in complete darkness. No one moved, no one blinked, no sounds were made, until Scorpia and Perfuma turned to face the group and cheers erupted.

Angella was smiling behind the couple, “the Druid Perfuma and her Elemental soulmate Scorpia.”

Adora was smiling so wide she knew she’d have stiff cheeks later, but it didn’t bother her. She was so incredibly happy for her friends. They deserved this. Scorpia was a wonderful woman, every bit as perfect as Perfuma was. The two made each other happy, anyone with eyes could see that.

With the conclusion of the formalities, fairy lights hung in trees began to light under the power of the faery leader. Adora grinned, holding her palm up and calling forth a small, glowing ball. Catra’s face lit with Adora’s magic only seemed to make the Were more beautiful, if that were possible.

Scorpia and Perfuma bounded towards the Witch and the Were, both grinning excitedly, “thank you so much, Adora,” Perfuma said, hugging the Witch.

“You’re welcome.”

Other Supernatural’s surrounded them, seeking to congratulate the couple on their bonding. Adora stayed with her glowing orb beside Catra, watching the Druid and Elemental with happiness. It’d been such a long time since her heart had been filled with so much joy, both her own and from others around her.

As numbers began to dwindle, Adora began to frown, chest filling with something she hadn’t felt at all that day. Something cold, out of place. She looked around, unable to see anyone who wasn’t smiling, who wasn’t incredibly overjoyed with the union.

“You ok?” Catra asked at her side, squeezing her hand slightly.

Adora nodded slowly, glancing around once more, “yeah, yep, definitely. Probably nothing.”

“Sorry I’m late,” a new voice said, the cool, calculating tone sending shivers up Adora’s back. Catra was rock still at her side, claws almost clenched around Adora’s hand. The Witch looked up in surprise as she saw a new figure glide through the dwindling crowd, easily pushing through them.

Scorpia greeted the new Witch easily, smile ever present on her features. Adora didn’t miss the glance she sent towards Catra, one that was apologetic, one that was _concerned_. As the new Witch came closer, Adora felt the aura reach her in force, something _dark_. Familiar.

“Shadow Weaver, I’m so glad you could make it,” Perfuma said happily, no hint of anything but pleasantries for the Witch who clearly dabbled in darkness. Adora knew beings who weren’t Witches wouldn’t sense it, not how she could, but this Witch was trouble.

The Witch stopped beside Scorpia, nodding to the Elemental gracefully, Adora’s face forming a small frown, wanting to remove herself from the other Witch’s presence. Something about her was just _off_.

“Scorpia asked me, I can never say no to Scorpia.”

Catra was stiff as a board beside Adora, clearly angry if her glare was anything to go by. Adora squeezed her hand gently, though it had no effect on the Were, still glaring at the dark Witch.

“I am happy for you, Scorpia.”

“Thank you, Shadow Weaver.”

Adora watched Scorpia carefully, saw how calculated Scorpia’s own aura had become, how wary. She’d withdrawn from her previous overflowing enthusiasm, smile more of a shadow.

The Witch turned to leave, though paused when she seemed to spot the Were in their presence. Her lips quirked upwards, though it didn’t meet her eyes and it made Adora’s stomach churn, magic bubbling within her in a sudden urge to protect the Were.

Catra’s finger’s twitched in Adora’s hold as Shadow Weaver glanced at the iron around her neck, a smirk falling onto the Witch’s face. “Catra, I had wondered where you’d disappeared to.”

“Shadow Weaver,” to her credit, Catra’s voice stood strong, firm, no evidence of the tenseness the Were clearly felt.

The Witch nodded once, “it’ll only protect you for so long Catra, come back to me.”

Though Adora was confused, Catra clearly wasn’t, “I will _never_ go back, Shadow Weaver. You have no control over me anymore.”

Shadow Weaver hummed at that, “we shall see.”

With that, the Witch turned and glided away, Catra seething and releasing a hiss in her wake. Adora ran a hand along Catra’s back, the Were snapping her eyes to meet Adora’s and staring at them, confusion filling them.

“Adora?”

The Witch nodded, “I’m here,” she agreed.

Catra nodded to herself, then span a glare onto Scorpia, one powerful enough to have both Elemental _and_ Druid flinching. “You _invited_ her? After everything she’s done?”

Scorpia certainly seemed remorseful, apologetic even, as she nodded slowly, “I wasn’t sure she’d come, but… she’s been in my life as long as I can remember.”

“Doesn’t mean it was _good_.”

Scorpia looked away, “no, but it was better, for me.”

Catra glared at the ground, releasing a small hiss. Adora watched the interaction with growing confusion, Perfuma reaching to comfort her wife gently.

“I’m sorry, Catra, I truly didn’t think she’d come, nor that you’d be around if she did.”

Catra looked away, then slowly, begrudgingly, looked back to Scorpia and released a small smile, “it’s alright, this is your big day, not mine. You should be able to have whoever you want share it with you.”

“I wanted to spend it with you,” Scorpia said, reaching a hand forward. Catra didn’t hesitate as she took the offer, smiling up at the Elemental.

“I’m glad I could,” the Were said softly.

Scorpia winced at that, eyes flitting to the iron pendant around her neck, then looking to her wife. Perfuma was smiling softly, watching both her wife and the Were with pride.

The night continued on, Adora yawning not long later and Catra decided it was time for them to head off. They bid their farewells to the lovely couple, then headed down the hill to the town, Adora’s magic lighting their path before they hit streetlights.

“You probably have questions,” the Were mumbled whilst they walked, voice disappearing in the thick trees they were surrounded by.

Adora paused, the light in her palm flickering slightly at her hesitation, “I do, but it’s your business Catra.”

“You deserve to know.”

“I want you to want to tell me when you’re ready, not because you think I need to know. I’m here for you, I’ll go at your pace. Please, don’t rush this because you think you have to.”

Catra smiled softly, “I’m not, I’ve known you all of two weeks, but I’d trust you with my life, Adora.”

“As I would also,” Adora added.

Catra looked up at the sky, small smile resting on her lips, “not tonight then. But soon, Adora. I owe you the truth.”

“You owe me nothing but another date.”

The Were laughed at that, the sound stunted and careful, yet it was enough for Adora. The Witch smiled and gave Catra’s hand a gentle squeeze. “I think I can manage just one more.”


	2. Chapter 2

  
They’d been together for almost four months when Catra asked if Adora would have dinner with her at her place. Catra had had dinner at Adora’s numerous times now, Glimmer and Bow proving to be an awkward audience, but Catra lived alone. Adora would finally have the Were to herself. She’d brought along a bottle of sparkling water and a variety of small cakes from Scorpia’s shop, not wanting to show up empty handed.

Adora knocked once on the door, unsure what to expect next. Catra had promised answers, she’d told her she’d let her in when she came over for dinner. Adora wouldn’t pressure her, hadn’t after all this time, yet she couldn’t stop the nervous excitement from filling her. She wanted to know more about Catra, but not because she could, but because she wanted to help Catra move on.

The doorknob twisted and Adora came face to face with her girlfriend in a moment, her hair up and revealing two fluffy cat ears. The Were pulled Adora into a swift, comfortable embrace the moment she had the door open, Adora almost dropping her gifts as she became lost in the kiss, scrambling to regain her balance.

Catra grinned as she pulled back, opening the door so she could let Adora through. The Witch entered the house, surprised by how neat the place was. It reminded her of her shop, everything seemed to have a place. It surprised her how cared for certain objects appeared, clearly holding value of a sort.

“I’m cooking cacciatore, is that alright?”

Adora nodded deftly, following her girlfriend through the small house to the kitchen. Catra pottered around in the kitchen as Adora took a seat at the island bench and watched her, gently placing her gifts on the marble bench. Catra watched her with a smirk, then said, “you can scratch it, this isn’t thousand-year-old wood.”

“I’d prefer not to have any counter scratched, even if it isn’t from a sacred tree.”

Catra shrugged and went back to stirring their dinner, throwing in some finely chopped herbs. Adora had to admit she was surprised by how good the food smelled; she wasn’t sure Catra could cook. Adora’s eyes grazed over her girlfriend’s ears, knowing Catra had worn her hair in the exact style that took Adora’s breath away every time. It just complemented her features, it had nothing to do with her ears (Adora wanted to believe that, but she totally loved Catra’s fuzzy ears).

Adora spotted a small box on the counter beside the fruit bowl and her curiosity took over, the Witch reaching forwards and grasping the small, apparently metal item. The moment she had, her magic swelled with her, eyes glazing over as her mind was overrun by what felt like a memory. It wasn’t her own though.

_“I think I’ve finally cracked it, Catra! All I need is something metallic…”_

That voice sounded oddly familiar, Adora’s eyes widening as she met Catra’s own startled ones.

“What did you see?”

Adora blinked, “I don’t, I don’t know?”

Catra rolled her eyes, “many of my possessions have a memory attached to them. It’s not exactly a spell… more something of a hobby, I suppose.”

“Was that Entrapta?”

“Most likely, yes. She was the one who gave me the box. It used to contain… something else.”

Adora blinked at that, Catra had told her she’d share her past with her, but she hadn’t been expecting it to be quite like this. She supposed it made sense, Catra didn’t exactly have to _talk_ so much as _show_. To be able to put memories onto an object wasn’t difficult, nor was it uncommon, usually the owner of the memories never allowed a Witch to touch them. They were, after all, the only ones who were able to see the memory without assistance. The memories weren’t removed from Catra’s head, they lingered, yet they were buried deeper once they’d been shared and tied to an object.

“Entrapta never told us what she was working on, she just said it didn’t work out.”

Catra nodded, a grim frown on her face, turning back to stir the pot, “it didn’t, and it’s a good thing too. She had good intentions; she always did.”

“That woman would fall off a cliff if a signal led her there,” Adora agreed, sensing where this was going. Entrapta had been working on something in the name of science that could lead to the harm of others. Entrapta would of course never use it for harm, but others might. The Fright Zone was known for its dark magic, after all.

Adora went to put the box back, hand grazing the fruit bowl as she did so, senses immediately flooded with what she now knew to be another memory.

_“Enough of these games, Catra! Return to me what you stole…”_

Adora didn’t recognise that voice, though she knew enough to know it wasn’t kindness she was hearing. Catra watched her for a moment, the looked to the bowl and sighed, “that’s a funny one.”

“You stole something?”

Catra shrugged, “I _hid_ something. It’s different.”

“What?”

Catra shook her head, “questions.”

Adora nodded, she already sensed this game would continue with Catra explaining as little as possible in words. It felt… more _personal_ seeing the memories themselves, rather then hearing them. Catra couldn’t sugar-coat, couldn’t make her innocent, not when the memories were the truth.

“I’ll stop, I’m sorry.”

Catra paused, hand stilling on the wooden spoon in the pot, “you really are full of surprises, my Witch.”

“You’ve already shared more with me then I needed to know, Catra.”

Catra smiled softly, abandoning the dinner altogether and placing herself in front of Adora carefully, “I invited you over because I’m not good with words. I _want_ you to know of my past, I want you to know who I was before we met. I just don’t really know how to _tell_ you.”

“You don’t have to, Catra. Your past is your past. It doesn’t change who you are _now_ , here with _me_.”

“You might change your mind when you find out what I did to Shadow Weaver,” the Were mused, gesturing to an artefact to Adora’s right. The Witch paused, hand moving to hover over the ornate chain hung beside the knives before she retracted it. Catra rolled her eyes, “we both know you’re curious.”

“It’s not my business,” the Witch said. She didn’t care what Catra had done with her past, she didn’t need to know. Much as she _wanted_ to, of course, Catra had a right to her privacy.

Catra seemed to realise Adora really _wasn’t_ going to take the chain and see the memory, so she said, “I interrupted one of her spells, accidentally. I’m glad I did though. She was trying to perform an incredibly taboo spell.”

Adora’s eyes widened, glancing at the chain, then back at her girlfriend, before she quickly reached out and held the chain before she could overthink it. She gasped at the intense negativity that surrounded her, more powerful than the previous memories.

“ _What have I told you about_ interrupting _me? I almost had it, almost brought him_ back _and you ruined it! Do you have_ any _idea what you’ve_ done _?”_

“How long ago did she try the revival spell?” Adora asked quietly, looking at the bench, sagging in her seat. To try to revive someone was impossible, yet some dark Witches believed they could. Believed they were all powerful, they could perform miracles.

Catra was quiet at her side for a moment, then said, “she tries every year, on Halloween. That memory was from last year.”

“Before you moved to Bright Moon,” Adora mumbled, though she didn’t need to.

“Escaped, more like.”

“Did she… what did she have on you?”

Catra looked away, then gestured towards a painting, “it’s better if I show you.”

Adora nodded numbly, walking towards the painting, a simple fruit bowl filled with grapes, and touched the frame. The intense negativity filled her once more, though her magic was prepared this time and didn’t overwhelm her. The difference with this memory was that Adora could _see_ it. Vague shapes, recognisable images.

_“Don’t forget who you belong to, Catra. Without my magic you’d still turn into a beast each night from your curse.”_

“ _The curse you gave me!”_

_“Tut, Catra, really, that’s no way to speak to your_ mother _.”_

Adora flinched back as the memory ended, Catra’s arms cradling her gently and grounding her. She looked up, seeing the pendant resting easily around her neck, almost humming.

“Shadow Weaver’s your mother?”

Catra shook her head, “no, she’s not. She raised me, true, but she’s _not_ my mother.”

Adora could understand the difference. She too had never had a true parental figure, simply adults who’d provided for her. It was enough, she had a family with Glimmer’s now, Angella and Micah accepting and making her feel part of their family.

“Scorpia too?”

Catra nodded, “she always favoured Scorpia.”

“Are you still… does the curse still effect you?”

“Not whilst I have the iron, which I really must thank you for. You could have refused, could have said you didn’t have any. There aren’t many Witches who would help a Were.”

Adora frowned slightly, tilting her head, “who would I be to turn down someone in need? It matters not what you want it for, charged iron isn’t something people just _buy_.”

“Regardless, thank you.”

“What if you didn’t wear the iron?”

Catra sighed, “then by night… I’m a beast. A horrible, mindless beast.”

Adora gasped, covering a hand over her mouth, eyes wide, “how long?”

“As long as I can remember. Shadow Weaver would cast a prevention spell, she called it, allowed me to sleep instead. Unless I didn’t do what, she asked, then I’d be locked in a room…”

“Does Scorpia know?”

Catra seemed startled by the question, then relaxed and nodded slowly, “she knows, she’s known all along. She was the daughter to an incredibly powerful Elemental family, they learnt their powers freely to Shadow Weaver, as did Scorpia when they passed. Shadow Weaver had no reason to force Scorpia, for she chose to assist.”

“Until she moved to Bright Moon,” Adora said slowly.

Catra nodded, “until she moved here. Shadow Weaver blamed me, of course.” She gestured to a goblet residing on the coffee table, though Adora shook her head firmly.

“Catra, I don’t need to see those memories. It’s enough for me to know you’re cursed, enough to know nothing was ever your _choice_. Though I am curious… what was Entrapta doing?”

Catra was surprised by Adora’s response, Adora herself was confused, she’d initially wanted to know everything about Catra’s background, yet here, now, she couldn’t do it. She didn’t need to know everything. She would, she’d let Catra talk to her, let her get past it, but seeing her memories was _not_ the solution.

The Were passed a small coin over to Adora, who took it without hesitation, surprised by the memories feel. It wasn’t negative, it wasn’t positive – it was just a memory.

“ _I don’t understand, there should be a portal here!”_

_“Perhaps you didn’t do the correct calculations,” that was Catra’s drawling voice, bored and done._

_“I did! Perhaps it’s the magic, I don’t like using Witches magic for science.”_

“She was making a portal? To where?”

Catra shrugged, “not sure, but Shadow Weaver was all for it, had Scorpia and I collecting all the materials she needed. Including tiny food.”

“For a vampire, she loves her food.”

“Only if it’s small,” Catra agreed with a laugh.

“Did she succeed?”

Catra shook her head, “no, she didn’t.”

Adora hummed thoughtfully, fingers waving deftly in the air, small sparks falling from the tips. “Portals are certainly possible, I’ve cast a few.”

The Were shook her head, watching the sparks with rapt attention, “to another realm.”

“Woah, yeah those are kinda forbidden,” Adora agreed, hand dropping in surprise.

Catra nodded, stepping back and turning the heat off the stove, “shall we eat?”

Adora was only too eager for a subject change, helping Catra serve the delicious smelling food. She was intrigued by this meal, Catra had never shown an interest in cooking before. They sat at the table beside each other, conversation far away from the heaviness of before.

“Scorpia gave me some sweets, for dessert. I told her you’d be coming over.”

Adora smiled brightly, Catra knew by now the Witch had a sweet spot for Scorpia’s treats. It wasn’t uncommon for Adora to be seen snacking on lollies during the quiet times at her store. Catra had taken to bringing desserts to the store when she’d finished her shift at her own place of work, curtesy of none other then Scorpia. The Elemental had been only too happy to offer Catra a position as a waitress, she wasn’t the friendliest face, but she was by no means rude and she got the job done.

Plus, it meant Adora got to eat delicious sweets more often, she called that a win.

“This is truly delicious, Catra, where’d you learn to cook?”

Catra shrugged, “Shadow Weaver couldn’t cook, neither could the people she hired, so I learnt to do it myself.”

Adora stared at the bowl of food with fresh eyes, “well, I for one am glad you did, this is delicious.”

The Were’s cheeks coloured slightly at that, looking down at her own plate of food and adamantly not looking at her Witch girlfriend. “I do make a mean chilli; I’ll have to make it for you sometime.”

“Oh, yes please.”

They were chattering away as they ate, both enjoying the others company. Adora was lucky enough to receive a second serving, Catra herself having a second helping herself. The food was absolutely wonderful, the atmosphere perfect. Adora felt at ease, being in Catra’s home, the Were sharing parts of her past she was comfortable with. It meant more to Adora then Catra might know, simply trusting her with her past that might not have been as bright as her own.

When dinner was over, Adora helped with the cleaning up, hand grazing against a rather ornate candle holder on the table, almost dropping the plate as she gasped, overwhelmed by negativity once more.

_“She left, because of_ you _Catra, now you have no one left.”_

_“I’m not your puppet.”_

_“There’s not a Witch_ alive _that would dare sell someone like you Charged Iron, this is the only way.”_

Catra was at Adora’s side in a second, taking the plate from her hands delicately. Adora blinked rapidly, turning to face the Were, unable to form words for a moment.

“I’m sorry, you didn’t need to see that one.”

Adora shook herself, focussing back onto the present and taking hold of Catra’s free hand gently, “she was wrong, you know. Plenty of Witch’s would have done the same.”

Catra frowned at that, “Witches don’t _stock_ charged iron, Adora. They don’t because they refuse to help a Were. It was only Entrapta’s offhanded comment one day that made me even think you _might_.”

“Entrapta told you about me?”

The Were nodded slowly, “yeah, sort of. Just that there was a really lovely Witch in Bright Moon who helped everyone she met.”

Adora blushed at that, “I do try.”

Catra rolled her eyes, nudging the Witch, “Adora, you help anything that so much as _breathes_.” She paused, then grinned, “sorry, I was wrong, you help _everything_. I saw what you did for Scorpia’s sign.”

Adora scratched at the back of the head, then grinned, “it needed a spruce up, what can I say.”

They went about cleaning the dishes in companionable silence, Catra almost humming to herself as she went. Adora’s mind was clear, pleasant thoughts floating through her mind as she went.

The Witch almost dropped _another_ plate as a memory of her own hit her, Catra looking up at her in confusion, clearly not seeing any of her magical objects in Adora’s vicinity.

‘ _It’ll only protect you for so long Catra.’_

When she opened her eyes again, unaware she’d closed them, she had Catra’s concerned face staring at her, both arms holding Adora’s shoulders. The Witch blinked at Catra, then at the plate Catra must have taken and placed by the sink.

“You ok?”

Adora finally snapped to herself, nodding slowly, “sorry, that wasn’t you.”

“Wanna tell me?”

The Witch relaxed into Catra’s arms, thankful she was here, with her. Thankful Catra had sought her out, had heard Entrapta mention her.

“Shadow Weaver, at Scorpia’s Moonlight Ceremony, she said ‘it’ll only protect you for so long’.”

Catra winced at that, hand reaching to hold the pendant Adora had never seen her without. It made so much more sense now, why she wore it even when it wasn’t a full moon. It didn’t just stop her transformations on the full moon, it prevented a curse from taking effect each night.

“Eventually this won’t be enough, it only has so much power.”

“You can get another one, I’d be more then happy to provide you with more.”

Catra looked away, “it’s not your problem, Adora.”

The Witch frowned, placing both her hands beneath Catra’s cheeks and forcing the Were to look at her, “I want to help you, Catra. You mean so much to me, I’m not about to see you in pain from something I can help you with.”

The Were’s eyes crinkled slightly, a smile twitching at her lips, “I suppose some help might… might actually be nice.”

Adora grinned, pressing her lips against Catra’s happily, “good, I’m glad. Because I was going to whether you wanted it or not.”

Catra rolled her eyes, “of course you would.”

“I’d do it for anyone, don’t go thinking you’re special.”

The Were laughed, a sound Adora had come to love, appreciating it for the rarity it truly was, “nope, definitely not. You go around kissing everyone.”

Adora shrugged, “just some weird Were Cat.”

“Who’re you calling weird?”

The Witch only laughed, kissing her girlfriend once more. When they drew apart, Adora returned to the dishes with a smile, “come on, you promised me desserts.”

“So I did,” the Were agreed, smiling as she returned to the mess.

Adora watched Catra out of the corner of her eye as they worked quickly, preparing two bowls of cake with ice cream before they headed to the couch and put a movie on. Catra opening up to her hadn’t been what she’d expected, far from it. There were still so many questions, but now Adora had a way to help her. A way only _she_ could. Both as her girlfriend and as the Witch of Bright Moon.

**Author's Note:**

> We might finally get some answers....


End file.
